1864 daydream nightmares
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Ester has sent elena back into 1864 to start a new life for herself..elena meets damon before he was a vampire and they begin to bond, see how their relationship grows and takes a surprising turn when something happens that will change their lives forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! So this is a new story that i thought you all would like.. as always, a delena theme, and maybe a little stefan and katherine, okay, so the description box basically says it all, so i guess there's no need for details here :-) **

**Rated:M for sexual content and language in places **

**This story is going to hopefully show the** relationship** between elena and damon progress and build, i have some reall sweet ideas for this, i'm so excited about writing ;D**

**I've noticed that i update my stories whenever i feel like it lately, i want to let you guys know that i will be updating and posting at least twice a week! ! Anyway, ive rambled on enough now, enjoy this little fan fic i came up with...xx**

* * *

Elena stared at Ester with wide eyes,"Please, why are you doing this?" Elena's voice broke a little at the end, and it was no wonder, ester had captured elena and dropped the bombshell on her that she would be sending her back to 1864... Ester looked sternly at elena, like she was some sort of sick,twisted teacher or something...

God elena did miss alaric, if only he could be here right now, evill and sick in the head..anything, she wouldn't mind if he was trying to kill her as long as he was there for god sake, with alaric around, everything felt like it was going to be okay, it was just the was he was _there_ for _everyone_..

"This is for your own good elena, you need to be sent back to a time when the Salvatore s were much different, much simpler, and most importantly, human." Elena jumped a little at the word 'human', just lately she was the only human around. She thought about ester's words, both the salvatores had left her and deserted elena after bonnie fucked up with her love spell, yeah more like hate spell, damon was supposed to ask elena to marry him, but the plan backfired and both the salvatore brothers seemed to hate her.

Yes, it was a stupid mistake and elena would of gave anything to turn back the clocks, but she couldn't, ester's proposal seemed to sound like her best life option. But then that would mean leaving bonnie and jeremy and matt and...no, she couldn't do this. Elena decided to turn ester's offer down, she couldn't leave everyone she loved,"Ester, i'm sorry, but i can't, if i leave, everyone that i love will have lost someone, me, i just couldn't bear to leave them..."

Elena was sure of her words untill ester chuckled, like elena was missing something, like she was some sort of idiot..if ester hadn't of had inhuman powers, she would have been rugby tackled with all of the tips matt had given her when they got drunk at tyler's party that time..."My dear, elena, once you've travelled back into 1864, you wouldn't have exited in the future, nobody will have any recognition of an 'elena' ever being their friend."

Again elena thought, if they would forget, then... it was worth a shot, she had nothing to loose now," Okay ester, do it" Elena nodded to herself, almost reassuring her mind that everything would be okay. Ester nodded with a smile," Thankyou, elena, i only want what is best for you is all, now hold still while i send you back in time, and since i'll never see you again, goodbye elena, it was a pleasure getting to know you." For once, ester was showing her good side, for a change she wasn't threatening elena with some crazy witchy voodoo spells..wow elena was starting to sound like damon..

Elena suddenly felt her whole body become weightless, she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her surroundings change around her, she wouldn't be able to handle that. It really didnt take long, elena was expecting it to take a while, what with it being a huge spell and all..but no, elena felt herself fall into a patch of what felt like grass. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, it looked like an old fashioned farm, she was in 1864...

She felt a little dizzy, but she knew that she couldn't stay on the ground forever, someone would see her, she tried to push herself up, but fell back to the ground, she'd hurt her knee when she fell fro, wherever it was she came from. Suddenly she heard a farmiliar voice from behind her," Miss, are you okay? Can i help you up?" It was damon, but it wasn't damon...he sounded so, innocent.

Elena turned to face him, and it _was _damon, but he had curly black hair which fell just below his ears, he wore a muddy shirt, it looked like he'd been lips parted a little, he gasped," May i ask your name, miss?" Elena got to her feet and smiled at damon," Oh sorry, i'm elena." she tried to sound normall, she tried to sound like she didn't know this truly amazing man.

He smiled and looked at her body,"Well, miss elena, i must say you truly are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen...but what strange clothes you are wearing..I'm damon" He mused, his hands held together in front of him, his smile, pure, but confused. Elena tired to make up an excuse," Oh, i'm not from here, i'm sort of lost." And in her defense, that _was_ the truth, she was completley and utterly lost. Damon held out his arm," Oh, well miss elena, it would be my pleasure for me to supply a place for you to rest tonight."

Elena had completley fallen in love with this damon, she sighed with a smile," Oh, really? Thank you so much, it would really help me out." she took his arm in hers as they headed to his house. They walked inside, it was huge, and very posh, his family mush have been rich, really rich. "Wow" she gasped," you have a beautiful home, damon." Damon chuckled," Why thank you miss elena, that would make you and my home almost twins." Elena's heart swooned, she love his sweet little comments that he made, he was a real gentelman.

Suddenly, an old looking man appeared through the door,"Damon? What are you...Oh, well hello young lady, who may you be." The man was obviously damon's father Giuseppe, his tone was rough, but he put on a polite smile. I curtsied as best as i could, and i failed, i bet i made a complete ass of myself," Hello, i'm elena, it's very nice to meet you." I tried to smile politely and remember those etiquette classes that my mom had forced to me to attend that one time.

Geuseppi nodded with a smile, and looked at damon, as if he was to offer an explanation, damon nodded," I found miss elena just a while ago, she's lost, i have been ever so generous as to supply as place to rest for the night." I could see what damon had talked about, when he told me that him and his father weren't close, the tension was lurking in the air. Giuseppe nodded," I'm afraid the only room we have free is damon's, i hope you dont mind my dear." I shoook my head, in fact there wasn't anyone eles that i would rather share a room with.

Damon smiled to me," so, would you like to go for a walk, miss elena? You did mention that you are unfamiliar with the area..." Damon was so adorable when he was flirting. I nodded and took his hand, Giuseppe gasped," Damon, are you and this lady, courting?" His father sounded disgusted, i released my hand and looked at damon with a frantic look. He stuttered a little," U,um, yes father..." He sounded terrified.

Giuseppe almost laughed," Finally, my boy will be out of the house soon." Damon cleared his throat and began to leave with me by his side. We headed outside, i turned to face him almost immediatey," Damon, i'm so sorry..i didn't mean to..." Damon interupted me,"No, miss elena, pardon me for interrupting you, but there is nothing to apologise for, my father can be a beast at times..now, shall we visit a secret place i know? It is very beautifull miss elena." I nodded and carried on walking, miss elena, he sounded so formal, so posh, it just made him sexier, i had to remember that this _was_ the old damon and he didn't have all of his moves to use, heck, i bet he hadn't even had sex yet.

"Yes, thank you, that would be very nice, i'd like to get to know you damon." And in all honesty i really did want to get to know him, the real him, before he changed. He smiled and headed us towards a small stream, blue flowers surrounded the trickling river. They were a perfect shade of blue, they matched his eyes perfectly. He sat down on a patch of moss and gazed at me with those perfect, innocent blue eyes."So, miss elena, tell me something about yourself, surely a beautiful woman like you has been on many adventures, probably with her husband..?"

He was being so cute, asking me if i was married, i was very pleased when i told him that i wasn't, and by the twinkle in his eye i could tell that he was happy too, he was so amazing, a gentleman, sweet, considerate...the other damon would only show parts of his humanity, but this was the _real_ damon. The day didn't seem to last long enough before it began to get dark, before we left, damon made me close my eyes. When i opened then damon handed me a bouquet or the blue flowers we'd been sitting by. I smelled them, they smelt lovely, a little like damon infact.

We headed back to the house and into damon's room, he pulled out an old matress and laughed, something nice to see damon do," I'm afraid this isn't a very divine bed for you to rest on..." He made the bed and placed the pillows on top before handing me a rose coloured night gown. Damon's father suddenly came into the room," If you need me i shall be resting on the top floor tonight, and remember, i can hear _evrything_ so you two, don't even think of getting up to any funny business." I nodded, and smiled, but he didn't return the favour, he simply grunted and shut the door.

I suddenly felt a very cold draft, i realised how much i would miss central heating now, damon saw me shiver," Miss elena, would you like a blanket?" He gestured for me to use his, i shook my head," no thankyou damon, but thats very kind of you, and you can call me elena." i didn't like the formality of 'miss elena'. He chuckled and nodded, looking down and blushing, something i'd never seen damon do, it was a treat.

We both decided to get some sleep soon after, but as much as i tried, i couldn't sleep, the draft was too cold, i was freezing, without even thinking i climbed off my bed and headed to the side of damon's bed, i shook him slightly,"damon" i whispered. He turned in his sleep and mumbled something, i shook him again,"damon" thia time he woke up, he looked at me, half asleep, but smiled,"elena? are you okay?" he questioned.

I nodded,"i'm really cold in my bed, i dont mean to be rude, but would you mind if i climb in next to you?" I felt silly asking the question, i felt like i was being too forward, but it could have been a matter of life and death, i could have easily froze on the floor. He tried to hide a faint smile and moved over, it was very convenient that he had a double king size bed. He moved over,"ofcourse, i'll keep you warm." he smiled, i climbed in and snuggled up next to him. It didnt take long for me to fall asleep after that...

* * *

**So... this is my new story, do you like how the story is progressing? 3 comments and i will write chapter 2 :-) love you all loads! lucy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres chapter 2! Thankyou for all of the lovely comments! They all inspired me to write this one, this will mainly focus on Damon and Elena's building relationship, i dont know weather i'll add a sex scene or not, i'm just gonna go with the flo ;-) **

**Warnings: Allot of smuttish writing :-) you've been warned =D  
**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 2..hah that rhymes =D Have an amazing read, love you all!xx **

* * *

Elena awoke the next morning, the sun shone brightly in her face as her body began to wake up as well. She rolled over, to find Damon still asleep, he looked so beautiful, so peaceful, she moved a strand of curly black hair from his eye to reveal his long eyelashes, Elena's heart swooned. Damon's eyes fluttered open, his gaze focused on Elena,"Good morning Elena, did you sleep well?" Damon's voice was so soothing, so innocent.

Elena couldn't help but return the smile," Very well thank you Damon, so what's on the agenda for today?" She wanted to spend the day with him, to get to know _this D_amon more, she liked him, she thought it was possible that they could have a life together. A real life..'wow' Elena thought to herself, dazed by the thought of having a life with Damon. He rolled on to his back and made a thinking face,"Hmm, well, my father probably wouldn't find any trouble in you staying here a while longer, today, we could go dress shopping, i see that you are in need of a dress."

His smile was genuine, he really did care about me didn't he? And to think, he'd only met me yesterday... He allowed me some time to change into a spare dress he had lying around. it was a deep blue colour, it had lots of frills drooping from the sides, they all swayed in the air when i walked. Me and Damon left the house at around 11 o'clock in the morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, this felt like it would be a very good day. We both stopped when we were outside the house, he looked me up and down and he obviously liked what he saw," I must say, Elena, you look truly beautiful in that gown."

I laughed a little and curtsied as best as i could, then took his arm in mine as we headed for the showed me a very nice dress shop and spoiled me rotten, i came out with three lovely new dresses that i absolutely adored, they were stunning! I decided to show Damon how much i appreciated his hospitality, by kissing him on the cheek. He looked shocked at first, but his face soon broke into a smile," Why, Elena, what was that for?" He smirked, that was one characteristic that i noticed about him, his signature smirk, i loved it.

I giggled," I just wanted to show you how much i appreciate you purchasing these lovely gowns for me Damon, you know, i am beginning to like you." the end part, i didn't plan to say, it just kind of came out, but im glad i did say it, because his response practically made my day, he looked into my brown eyes with his big blue eyes, they were full of love, lust, and all the things that could make your heart explode,"Why thank you, Elena, i must say you truly are the most beautiful woman i have ever met, i was wondering...if you feel happy with this proposal of mine..would you like to court me?" I had to think about his words for a moment, 'court' as in to..date? Oh yes Damon! of course i wanted to scream to the world.

I nodded and smiled a bright smile," it would be my pleasure to, of course i would like to!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace, his arms wrapped around my waist  
a moment later. I whispered into his ear then," can we go somewhere? private?" i didn't want to creep him out, i just wanted some alone time with him, i didn't really want to spend the rest of our day in a busy town. He nodded almost immediately, he must have gotten the wrong idea, he probably thought that i was going to sleep with him or something. Although..i wouldn't mind that..

We headed back to the house, he let me walk in first," My father is out for the day, he should return tomorrow morning." He said with a smile. I nodded and too a breath," so, shall we head on upstairs?" I gestured for us to walk, he smiled and took my arm gently. Finally after conquering the never ending stairs, we reached Damon's room where i bounced onto his bed and lay down, resting my left leg on my right knee. Damon gazed at me with a funny kind of confused face," you are a very...bubbly woman for your beauty aren't you?" I guess Damon had never had the pleasure of seeing a woman, being herself before him.

I giggled,"I'm not like all the other women i guess, it gets hard you know, having to be in an upright posture all the time, your back starts to hurt" i joked around. He laughed and jumped onto the bed next to me, kissing my hand,"well i guess i will take this opportunity to be bubbly with you!" he smirked. I rolled over and placed my hand on his, he looked uncomfortable," you look nervous Damon, have you ever been in a relationship before?" I questioned, not used to Damon being the one to shy away. He looked down, but still smiled, his cheeks turned a deep red colour, that was a no then... I lifted his head up with my hand," So i presume that you haven't had your first kiss yet?" i was edging on to something, I'd wanted to do this for a while now.

He shook his head," Unfortunately not, Elena, none of the women around here have ever seemed to show any sort of interest in me." He sounded a little glum, i knew what would cheer him up, i looked into his eyes and moved forward, signalling what i was going to do, then our lips met, fireworks flashed before my eyes. they felt so much softer this time, much more, innocent. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation, i could have stayed like that forever, i pulled away soon after though, his face was so bright, so...happy. He looked a little stunned, but he managed to speak, his voice breaking slightly,"Elena..I,I..thank you."

I blushed at his words, we just sat there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. Damon broke the silence, blushing at his words," like you..." was all he said i smiled back at him in response," i think i like you too... ." I winked at the end, this only seemed to make him more excited, i could see a bulge beginning to show in his trousers. I tried to hide a smile.

We carried on like this for a few months, i was practically living at the house with Damon and his father, Stefan had come back from war too, once I'd been introduced to him he seemed to have an interest in me, but i clearly showed him that my heart belonged to Damon's. Damon had been such a gentleman just lately, he'd taken me across different parts of the town, i'd seen different sights, scenes, and i'd enjoyed every single part of them.

It was late at night one night and me and Damon were lying in his bed, this had become routine for us now, after damon's father had checked up on him to make sure that we weren't doing anything, i'd crawl into his soft bed, and we'd practically talk for hours, until we'd fall asleep next to each other. And one night was no exception, damon's father had made the nightly check on us and had left; i crawled into damon's bed and lay next to him, snuggling into the warm blanket,"Hi" i simply said, closing my eyes. He took my hand under the blanket," Hello beautiful." he smiled next to me, his voice full of lust and hunger, i could tell that he wanted what i wanted, i guess both of us just didn't know how to say it.

I moved closer to him, and kissed him passionatley, i thought it would just be 'one of those kisses' where we kissed, and carried on talking, but not that night, he didn't stop, and i'm so glad that he didn't. We'd been in a pretty intense make out session, when all of a sudden, he pulled my body on top of his, running his hands down my back. It was then he moved his lips away from mine, looking into my eyes,"Elena.." He panted," Is this what you want?" I nodded, stroking my hand across his face, our lips met again.

He pulled my entire night gown off my body, taking the bed sheet with it, he gazed at my naked body, his curly hair falling in front of his eye, he gasped," you're so beautiful." His voice told me that he meant it...and so did the huge bulge in his pants. I was about to continue kissing him again when he spoke," Elena, i'm sorry, i haven't done this before, so excuse me if i don't please you enough." He admitted. I chuckled, kissing his neck,"You _are_ pleasing me Damon, don't stop, your doing fine." He smirked one of his signature smirks and returned his lips back to mine, but not for long, he began to kiss down my chest after that, making my whole body tingle; i moaned out his name,"damonn.."

He continued down further until he reached my sweet spot, he kissed it tenderly, i moaned at the intensity of a mere touch he smirked and continued on kissing and sucking for a while, he must of been able to sense that i was close, because he moved his mouth faster against my skin, i moaned continuously until i came,"Damonnnnn" i dragged the end of his name out as the sheer trembling force of ecstasy took over my whole body. I wanted it to last together, but it didn't, as my orgasm was reaching its final faze he moved up my body and gently slid into my wet entrance. I moaned out again and urgently found my lips, he kissed me with such intensity that he began to feel it coming,"_Oh, elena..i,i'm close_" he managed to pant out in between thrusts, i kissed him a few more times before he released, i followed soon after, moaning his name loudly as my lips crushed against his.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting, before we drifted off into the mysterious realm of dreams, he whispered," I love you." into my ear. That was the last thing i heard before i fell fast asleep with damon in my arms...

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2! Did you guys like it? Ant ideas for chapter 3? 2 more comments until i start writing chapter three...**

**thank you all of you for reading, following and commenting, remember, reviews = 3! Lucy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here' s chapter three! thankyou for all the amazing followers that i have and all of the commenters, i really adore reading them, they give me a lot of inspiration to write these stories :-) **

**I also want to thank Delena-consuminglove-for helping me with new ideas for stories, go and check out their stories, they're really good :-)  
**

**Warnings: Cliff hangers, smut and lemony things are going to happen!  
**

**Have a good read, i really loved writing this one, remember 2 more reviews untill i start on chapter 4 ;-) love you all! lucyxx**

* * *

Eena POV

Me and damon awoke the next morning, but not the way we would have liked, Damon's father had walked in and saw us, lying, naked wrapped in each others arms on the bed. His voice echoed through the house," DAMON SALVATORE!" It was truly ear piercing, terrifying, me and damon both jumped up in bed in fright, i gasped, pulling the bed sheet over my body, away from his father's gaze. Damon sat upright in bed, but still looked down, his father slapped damon around the face, i flinched," YOUNG MAN, LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" Again his father screamed. Damon dragged his head up, fear across his face,"y,yes?" he managed to choke out.

His fathers ace turned to face me, trying to do my best to cover my body, it turned a deep purple colour with rage, i looked away from his deathly stare, His face then turned back to damon," Care to explain..this?!" His father crossed his arms in front of his chest. Damontook a breath, i moved my hand under the cover and held his hand tightly, reminding him that i was here for him. Damon couldn't seem to find the words, so i spoke for him,"Last night, Damon and i had..i mean made love..." I decided to just be straightforward with it, even i was nervous about his answer.

He looked at me, his mouth opening and closing, a little like a fish, he couldn't believe how honest i'd just been with him," Are you two wed?" He asked suddenly sarcasm in his voice. I shook my head. He grunted," And miss, elena, how old are you?" I could tell that he was trying to keep calm, he was building up to something, the tension in the air was suffocating," 17" i replied in a shaky, small voice. His father grunted again even louder, a sarcastic smile on his face,"Are you both aware that what you two have done, when your both _under_ 20 years of age, not married, both virgins...it unthinkable!" His face began to turn a bright red colour again, damon's hand squeezed mine.

Neither me or damon said anything, his father began to stomp out the room," I will continue this conversation at dinner, if i dealt with you both now, the consequences would be brutal." There was a glimpse of rage in is eyes, me and damon both gulped. He slammed the door behind him, me and damon both sat there quietly before his booming footsteps faded away. Damon fell backwards, covering his face with his hands. I needed to comfort him, take his mind off what had just happened, if that was even possible. I pulled his hands away from his face and gave him a smile," If its any constellation, last night was amazing." He chuckled slightly," It was the same for me elena, for our first time, i think that we did amazing." A smile brushed across his lips, as he remembered the previous night.

I smiled a bright smile, i slid my hand away from his and brushed it up his chest, finding my way to his curly black hair. I ran my finders through it enjoying the texture and feeling of it. He chuckled and pulled my naked body on top of his, i could feel his hardness under my stomach. I looked down to his member, giggling slightly, he blushed," Pardon me elena, i'm sorry." He was obviously talking about his huge erection, i giggled again, kissing his lips tenderly," No, it's fine, i'll take it as a compliment." My hand slid down his stomach and down to his member, i grasped it lightly, damon gasped at the touch.

I slid to the side of him so that i could be at a better angle, i moved my hand up and down slowly, he groaned out loud," that feels, so..good, elena." He threw his head back on to the pillow in pleasure as i rapidly picked up the pace, i liked pleasuring him, i could tell that he was relaxed now, he was calm. I pulled my hand away and moved up to kiss him again. I moved away, his eyes were still closed, i giggled at the idea i'd just had and moved up to his face, and gently licked his eyelid. It was then his eyes opened," We can't do this..." He sighed. I didn't move off him," Why?" I questioned, i was not going to let damon get out of this now, no way.

He looked down," My father thinks that your some sort of... prostitute, the way you always stay around me, but your not, elena, i think i'm in love with you...but we cant be together, my father wouldn't allow it." His eyes began to water slightly, he'd obviously regretted his words. I'd known damon to be selfless, and most of the time i'd admire it, but not now, we weren't going to loose what we had. I shook my head and placed my hand on his cheek," I love you, damon. But were not going to loose what we have, tonight, we'll prove to your father that i'm suitable for you." My plan had to work, it just had to.

Damon's eyes lit up slightly at the idea of a 'plan'," But how?" He questioned, edging me on to tell him more. I sat up, the blanket falling slowly down my body as it fell, exposing my naked body to his hungry eyes. He gazed at me for a moment before looking into my eyes," Today, we will go out, find a really nice dress, and i will wear it to dinner tonight.." Damon shook his head," My father would never forgive you..unless he _had_ to.." Damon trailed off into his own line of thoughts, no longer having a conversation with me. I shook his arm slightly, trying to get him to snap out of it. He looked at me again, smiling, he'd obviously thought of something that he liked, his face was practically glowing,"what?" i asked, curious as to what he'd been thinking of.

He then slowly slid off the bed and stood up, exposing his gorgeous muscles and long member, then he walked to his dresser to find some clothes,He looked at me, excitement, but a tiny hint of nervousness on is face," We're going to have a day out, me and you, we're going to get away from my father, everything." I had to admit, as much as i wanted to sort things out with his father, I'd much rather have a day out with damon. I stood up off the bed and walked over to him, taking his hands in mine," Okay, one day." I smiled and we got dressed.

As if by some miracle, we managed to sneak out the house without damon's father seeing us. He took me across meadows, we even jumped over a few small streams, until we finally arrived at a small meadow surrounded by a forest. Small pink and blue flowers were sprinkled all over the long green grass. He sat down amongst the flowers, almost disappearing, i sat down next to him, mostly because i couldn't see him any more, he had blended in with the flowers and grass that towered over him.

He looked into my eyes; i could feel my heart rate increasing with every second longer that we gazed at each other, finally damon spoke,"I found this place a while ago, nobody knows about it except for me, it's a beautiful place that i can just, escape to, i thought that because you are as beautiful as this meadow, you would feel very comfortable elena." I giggled, he really did know how to make me blush. He was so much different from the old damon back home(well, if that would be the appropriate word to use) The old damon..sure he knew how to seduce a woman, but not charm her, this damon made you feel like the only girl in the world...

I smiled, sinking back down to earth," Thank you, damon." I tried to hide my blush, but he'd already seen it, he ran the back of his hand across my cheek lightly, it made me shudder. We stayed like that for a while, just relaxing and talking, about life, love, dreams, everything that we'd never told anyone else, our secrets. It was after a while he stood us both up, his big blue eyes fell into mine for a while before he spoke," I was wondering, i've wanted to ask you this particular question since i met you 6 months ago..." His voice broke a little at the end, i could tell that he was nervous.

" But i guess i have never found the confidence to ask you, i am deeply in love with you elena, and i have been since the day i had the gift of meeting you, you make me feel like a better person, you always know how make me smile even in my darkest of moments. When i'm in your presence, honestly, i forget my own name. Elena? Will you spend your forever with me, and marry me?" A small tear fell from the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek as a faint mile grew on his lips, his curly black hair gently bouncing in the breeze, he produced a ring, it was beautiful, three small diamonds glistened in the daylight sun. I looked into his eyes and found myself crying a little too," Yes." I managed to blubber out, damon sighed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around my waist; swinging me in the cool air, kissing me whilst doing so.

The kiss seemed to last forever, just us two, together, forever, he placed me on the ground after a while, we both smiled to each other. He kissed me again, this time more forcefully, it took me by surprise, we both fell onto the soft flowers, still kissing. We could have both just fell off of a building and we wouldn't have noticed. He pulled away after a while," We should get home, tell my father, remember, he still doesn't find your company too pleasing." He winked. We headed home, broke the news to his father, who wasn't all to pleased about his son marrying me, but oh well, what could he do? But it turned out that he had some new of his own, some news that could have killed me.

Giuseppe stood looking very smug," Damon, have you forgotten your commitment to war? You are going to have to marry miss. Elena after you return from war my son." He showed no sympathy. As much as damon protested, giuseppe made it clear that his word was final," You leave tomorrow damon, pack your things and say goodbye to , i'm sure you two will want to say your farewells..." He walked off.

Me and damon stood there for the longest time, until he turned away from me, storming out the door, it was beginning to get dark now, i ran after him," Damon!" i grasped onto his shoulder to see that he was crying," Damon, look at me" I begged. More tears fell from his long eye lashes," It was meant to be you and me!" He shouted in a state full of tears,"I'll be away for at least two years elena, and even if you do wait, i could get killed out there!" He squinted, trying to hold back tears. I tried to hold back a few of my own, i had to be strong for him, i wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He rested his chin on my head, his tears dampening my hair.

Me and Damon tried to made the most of the night that we had that night, the morning seemed to come too fast, before we knew it, it was time for damon to leave. Giuseppe made us travel by horse and cartridge to the train station, Damon tried to keep his tears away from me. Soon we arrived and the train driver called for all the army men to board the train, Damon turned to me and hugged me tight," I love you so much elena." He whispered into my ear. I pulled away gently, kissing him lightly on the lips," I will wait for you damon, i promise." Damon took my hand and smiled, hid tears glistening in the sun, he rubbed them away. He had to board the train then, it was so hard to let his hand go.

Two years later-

It had been two years, i'd waited, ever day that passed, i thought of damon, i prayed for him, i prayed that he would survive. But that day, i wouldn't be upset, because damon would be returning, and for good this time. Me and giuseppe made our way to the train station, when suddenly a messenger found out giuseppe and me, bringing tradgic news, the man spoke," Damon, salvatore, he's been injured, and quite badly so, he is in the infirmary across town, he arrived 1 hour before the train departed, he's not going to make the night, i'm sorry." He walked away. Tears gushed from my face, no, he couldn't be dying, no, oh god, please, no!

We couldn't get there fast enough, the horse ride dragged for too long, i just had to see him, i would find a way around this, i just had to! We finally arrived, i practically sprinted in, i found damon, he looked weak, he lay on a hospital bed, eyes closed, breathing jagged and slow. He opened his eyes when he saw me," Elena!" He sounded over joyed, but he was still weak. I kissed him," Damon, i love you." I couldn't find the words, i wasn't going to loose him. Damon tried to sit up but gasped, he kept his position lying down instead," They said, i have an hour, at least.." He began, he looked like he feared the thought of death.

I shook my head, a tear falling from my eyes," No, your going to make it through this, we will find a way, we have to.." Damon shook his head, looking down," Elena my princess, i'm already dying, there is nothing that you could do, and i wouldn't ask for anymore off of you elena, you waited 2 years for me." He said the words like they should had been something i regretted, i shook my head," i wouldn't of had it ant other way damon." I cried again.

He looked up to the ceiling, taking in an uneasy breath, i could tell that t was getting hard for him to breathe now," When i was in war, i thought about you every single night i was there, i'd look up tot he stars and i'd know that you'd be able to see them too, it made me feel closer to you, it kept me sane. But even though, now, here i am on my death bed, i would take 100 more bullets to my body if it meant that i could see you smile. And even though now, i'm dying i wouldn't change a thing, because meeting you, was the best thing i could have ever asked for. And i love you elena, i always will.." He tried to take another steady breath, but it was jagged. More tears fell down my cheek as i sat next to him, if only there was some way...

I sat with him, i didn't leave his side, i kept his hand in mine until the moment when he sighed out " i love you" in his last breath before dying. And i refused to leave him after that, i didn't keep track of time, i couldn't cry any more, my eyes were swollen from tears. It was then when a nurse came and sat next to me, her face was ridden with nervousness," Miss. Elena, i have to tell you something, please, i am truly sorry, but i just couldn't bear to see one of my patients die..." I eyes her suspiciously," what did you do..?" I said in almost a whisper. He looked at damon, then back to me with a nervous sigh," I helped him, i injected..vampire blood into his system when he came, when he awakes, he will crave blood, once he's fed, he will be a vampire, elena,please, don't tell anyone, i was only trying to save him..." She was almost anticipating my fury and rage, but my reaction then was completley different.

I jumped off the bed and hugged her,"Oh, thank you!" i cried, the biggest smile growing on my face. The nurse looked stunned," But madam, aren't you angry?" She sounded shoked. I looked at her, shaking my head, smiling," No! You saved him, oh, thank you, thank you so much!" I couldn't believe it, it felt like some miracle. It was like somewhere, up there an angel decided to spare damon's life. Damon would be alive! It was then damon jolted upright in bed, he looked around, his breathing heavy, his eyes searched around the room," Elena?" he asked frantically, i rushed over to him, hugging him tightly," Oh, damon, i thought i'd lost you!"

* * *

**So... thats chapter 3! :) i was literally up all night writing this, i had so much fun!**

**Comment on what you liked! 3 more reviews until i write chapter 4! :-) thank you all so much for reading, love you all! lucy xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**yayayay! So im nack, sorry about the wait, I took a week off for christmas and new year, hope you all had a good in christ, as and new year by the way :)**

**I really have noidea where this chapyer is gonna go but ill make sure its full of suprises for you all :)**

* * *

Damon looked like henhad just been punched in the face, his expression was crossed with fear and pain. I turned to the nurse, suddenly curious,"is your last mame fell by any chance?" I had a suspicion. The nurse nodded,"yes miss, my name is elizabeth fell." I nodded to myself, ah, so thats where murdith got her creepy cure idea from... she poke again,"a lovely woman was so kind as to donate some of her blood, i cant for the life of me remember her name..i do remember she was very interested in this young man though, heavans knows why."

I turned to damon and helped the shaky man off the bed, nurse fell grabbed my arm,"miss, you dont know what your getting yourself into." I nodded over my shouldernas me and damon walked out,"oh i do." Damon felt lifeless, he could barely walk, luckily we made it home in no time, i lay him on the bed.

He looked up at me with fear drowned eyes,"elena, whats happening to me?"he demeanded through a weak voice. I took his hand In mine and explained, i tried to explain everything, after i finished, he justlay there, bewlidered, was he paralysed? He might aswellnhave been. After what seemed like forever he finally spoke, his words suprised me,"will you turn with me? I know that this question is allot to ask of you, but..i love you elena, i want to spemd my eternity with you"

A small tear fell from my eye as i wrapped my arms around him, by he winced, i moved away quickly, shaking my head"sorry damon, i forgot." He held his breath,"your blood, i need blood." I nodded, amd frantically looked round the room for something, anything. When suddenly the maid walked through the door, i didnt have a second to react bevause damon had leaped off the bed and had sunk his teeth into the maids neck.

He completley drained her, he let her go panting, then he looked at , me with wild eyes, i took a step back holding my hand up slightly,"damon, dont."i pleaded. But he didnt listen, he walked towards me, he stopped when our faces were just inches apart, then he wrapped his arms around me to hold me in a warm embrace,"i love you so much elena."i held on to him, nresting my head on his shoulder.

He pulled away,"im a vampire, i, i cant beleive this!"he hugged me again, then kissed me passionatley,"i love you!"he cried. Theres the hightened emotiones kicking in i thought to myself with a chuckle,"your emotiones are all hightened now." I giggled as he pushed us both on to the bed and began to unclothe me.

He kissed all down my body,"i need you, oh my gosh." I chuckled and pushed him off,"i think we should wait untill your emotiones have calmed down, you amd your vampire speed might hurt me." I giggled. He climbed off me," sorry elena, i canthelp myself, i feel so..so.." he didnt finish. I rolled my eyes and just decided to 'satisfy his needs' well when i say his needs i also mean my needs, we hadnt had sex for 2 years now..i think we both needed it.

I pulled myself on top of him and kissed him passionatley, his hands traced down the lines of my body, i shivered and moaned against his lips,"i forgot how good your body feels damon...he chuckled. and succsesfully manged to remove my corset, revealing some langeree that id been wearing when i first came. He gazed at the underwear,"wow, this..is amazing." He ran his hand across the material that covered my breasts, i seized his ips again, and we carried on, this time, not to be disturbed by anyone.

The next morning, i awoke, the sun was shining on my face, i turned over, to see damon, asleep, i had to admit, he was being a pretty tame vampire, it was only a matter oftime untill he lost it...his eyes fluttered open and focused on me,"goodmorning bride to be."id almost forgotten that we were engaged, it was hard to focus on anything with damon around, it was a wonder i remembeeed to breathe. I smiled to him and gave him a peck on the lips,"we need to start arranging this wedding damon, which would you prefer? Spring, summer, autumn, or winter?"

Damon thought about that for a moment, before a slight smile pulled at his lips,"ive always considered autumn to be a romantic month..i mean if its okay with you.."the small smile spread all across his face. I nodded, an autumn wedding did sound nice, not too cold or hot, just right. Damon spoke again,"and on our wedding night, i could turn you.." i thought about tat then shook my head,"i dont think our wedding night would be the best time to turn me damon..."

Damon looked confused,"why?" I giggled at how i had to literally explain this to him, i cleared my throat, making it obvious that what i was about to say would be awkward,"i was planning on doing other things on our wedding night." Amd then the penny in damons mind dropped,"ah, we wouldnt want to miss that would we?" He smirked, i loved that smirk, it made him took sexy. I rolled into his arms and began kissing him again.

He pulled away,"I am so thankful for that murse for giving me vampire blood, she literally saved my life." I thought wbout damons words for a second, then froze, damon had obviously noticed me,"elena, whats wrong?" He asked, slightly concerened by my lack of breathing. Suddenly I had realised, Iid forgotten the one person who hadnt played along in this story, someone that was interested in damon... someone that could literally ruin our lives forever. I looked into his eyes, my breathing shallow,"Katherine."

* * *

soo... what did you guys think about this chapter? 3 comments untill i make a start on the next chapter! And as for the cliff hanger...i had to do one ;-) you all okay? Hope youve all had a good christmas and new year!

Xo xo lucy


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter :) How are you all lately? Hope you're all loving life and what not.. ;)**

* * *

** I **couldn't believe this, Katherine, just when i thought that i'd had gotten rid of the bitch..Damon stared into my eyes, scanning them, looking confused," elena?" he murmured. I shook my head, not knowing what to say, damon became distressed with my silence and placed his hand on my arm," who's katherine?" he questioned.

I couldn't beleive this, i'd have to explain all of this to damon, and that would mean telling the truth about me, everything, he'd never forgive me. My heart was trying to beat it's way out of my chest, and with damon being a new vampire, he heard this. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm,"elena?" My mouth gawped like a fish, but no words came out.

I decided to do the cowardly thing and lie,"she's a vampire, and a dangerous one, an old one, you can never be too sure with her, she looks like me too.." Okay i guess it wasnt a complete lie, it had truth sprinkled into it. Damon nodded, trying to comprehend my words," why does this katherine look like you?" Damon asked innocently. I sighed, shaking my head as i looked down to the ground, atleast the ground wouldnt ask me 21 questions...

I dragged my head up to look at damon, who's face was drowned in curiosity,"she's my double ganger, it's like a mystical twin.. long story." It was ironic, i had intended to lie to him, but instead i had told him the truth. That was the effect that damon had on you, you couldnt look him in the eye and lie to him, and how could i blame myself? With those blistering blue eyes searching into your soul, it was lucky that i remembered to breathe..

He nodded, taking in the information,"why didnt you tell me this sooner elena?" damon looked disapointed. I sighed," i was afraid of you being mad at me damon." She shook his head, smiling," i could never be mad at you elena, i love you." His blue orbs almost seemed to twinkle at his words. After a moment of love stricken glances that were exchanged, damon broke the silence," how are we going to find this katherine?" I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to contenplate a plan, as if a plan would help our situation.

His eyes wandered up towards the ceiling as he thought, his eyebrows moved together as he was deciding the best option. I sat and i waited, the silence was nice, i was with damon, sometimes words,kisses,sex.. were not needed in situations like this, his presense was the best thing in the world. And that was the problem with modern society, people were so busy, talking and arguing, they forgot how good silence could be with that one special person, our silence said allot more than any of our kisses...

**Soo.. i know this is kinda short, but .. what did you guys think? sorry for the long wait again guys, i kinda lost my insparation, but honestly, after looking at all of the comments and suport from you guys, i needed to write again! your support means the world to me guys xxx i love you all :)**


End file.
